hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Games 1
Party Games 1 'are a part of the Arcade Games. There are 9 games: Animal Slaughter, Boat Racing, Hoe Hoe Hoe, Trampolinio, Volcano, Punch the Bats, Avalanche, Pig Fishing and Minecart Racing. Games 'Animal Slaughter You are sent to a farm with a circular plot of grass. You are given a wooden sword, and you must kill as many animals as you can to get the most points. Whoever gets the most points wins. Chickens give you 1 point, and require 1 hit to kill. Pigs give you 3 points, and require 2 hits. Cows give you 5 points, and require 3 hits. Sometimes an animal will spawn with a "-" point, which deducts 50% of your points. Here are the animals that get points: Chicken: 1 point Pig: 3 points Cow: 5 points Boat Racing May not be on party games any longer. This map contains a large water slide with the players in boats. The players must reach the bottom of the water slide, avoiding moving logs and the walls. Your 'score' is indicated at the side, which is the distance you have traveled before reaching the finish line. Hoe Hoe Hoe You are taken to a grass and mycelium circular plot of land, and are given a hoe and a random wool color. By right clicking the ground, you can place your wool. Your wool must be next vertically or horizontally to another one of your wool pieces. Each wool you have in the ground awards one point, and the person with the most points wins. You cannot use your wool to take someone elses wool.Tip: A good strategy is to cordon off a zone perimeter and then fill that in, as your enemies cannot get past the perimeter. Trampolinio The map is a large "trampoline", in which you must bounce to try and hit colored wool to score points. The green wool is at the lower points, and gives 1 point per wool collected. Yellow is higher, awarding 3 points, and you must use the peak of your trampoline jump to reach it. Red wool is the highest wool in the game, and awards 10 points. To reach this you cannot use your regular bounce, but must collect a booster (shown as a cobweb in-game) which will shoot you upwards extremely high, allowing you to hit the red wool on your way down. Volcano Similar to TNT Run, you are placed in a circular platform of wool above an active volcano. The wool will randomly slowly decay from white, to yellow, to orange, to red, and then finally orange stained clay. Whoever falls through to the lava dies, and the last man standing is the winner. If you charred to a well-done steak, a message says: "Name has charred to a well-done "Name" steak". Volcano (Party Games 1) 5.png Volcano (Party Games 1) 4.png Volcano (Party Games 1) 3.png Volcano (Party Games 1) 2.png Volcano (Party Games 1) 1.png Punch the Bats You are taken to an interior map, which appears a stonebrick tower laden with multiple parkour elements to reach the bats. The objective is simple: punch as many bats as you can, whoever punches the most wins. Each punched bat awards 1 point. You are also given a double jump to make traversing the interior easier. Your experience bar shows how long it takes until you can use your double jump again. Avalanche You are taken to a map with a square plot with an ice floor and a 1-high fence to serve as a wall. Every few seconds, snowballs rain from the sky and you must take cover under half-slabs (called safe points) before the snowballs hit you. Last man standing is the winner. At wave 14, players are allowed to hit each other back. If you are hit by a snowball, a message saying "Name was a player, but then they took a snowball to the head" Pig Fishing Similar to the popular Hungry Hungry Hippos tabletop game, you must use a fishing rod to hook pigs swimming around the map, and sink them into your zone. Baby pigs and pigs will spawn in the central point of the map, and each give 1 point per Pig sunk. Special pigs marked with a green sparkle particle around them award certain powerups, such as your zone wall raising, making it harder to sink your pigs. Falling off of your platform will teleport you back. 'Minecart Racing' Players are given a bow and start in minecarts on a straight track with colored wool beneath it. The color of the wool beneath a player's track is their designated wool color. Various colored wool is positioned in rows across the roof of the tunnel. Players must shoot their colored wool to make their minecart move faster, shooting another players' colored wool will slow down their minecart. The first player to reach the finish line at the end of the track wins. Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games Category:Party Game